hogwarts_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbiter
What is an Arbiter? 1.) Arbiter's are so detached from reality and humanity, society and the community as a whole, anything too human related separates them from a mortal. Immortal, they're unable to die, as the rules clearly state: "That would make them too human." 2.) Arbiter's can not quit making judgements. That's why they exist. 3.) Those who remember their past life become arbiter's. Decim is the arbiter of Reincarnation. He decides if they're worthy of being reborn or suffering in the Void. Here, he only talks to those who walk a dark road, are close to meeting their fate, or if they serve a greater purpose. 4.) Known around the Hogs Head Inn for being an arachnid, the name was given because of his ability to pull strings from his fingertips and string things up, or grab things or prevent people from leaving the bar if they haven't paid their bill. 5.) Decim doesn't choose sides. He cares not on the matter of good or bad, but judges both sides. He thinks both sides wouldn't exist if not for the other. What separates Decim from the rest of the Arbiters? Arbiters can be found all over the wizarding world. Some invisible and some could even be mistaken for your family members or friends. Their job is to decide the fate of those around them. Decim is the only arbiter to feel emotions. He rarely shows it, but he makes an attempt to understand everyone and how they feel. But because of this, it's harder for him to judge people. He fancies people who have lived a full life more than those who have wasted it. Decim forgets everyone after a certain amount of time, but Decim has a strange collection he keeps of people he doesn't want to forget. He collects dummies, dresses them like the people he's met and uses that as a way to "cherish them", even if he can't remember them or what they were like. Decim's job is to help people who lead one of those three types of life styles. Or decide if the decision they make will send them to reincarnation or the void. Decim takes time to understand he personality of those he talks to and if the life you lead is worthy of experiencing a second one. Decim often isn't hostile or angry, nor is he too eager. Decim is quiet and usually very serious. Very few things shock him, and very few things make him angry. Threads Decim's threads tether from his fingers. He can fold and make as many as he likes. Often used to move things and play with his dummies, they can also be used as a sort of defense tactic. To catch things being thrown his way or quite literally pick people up. Decim doesn't often use the strings for defense. He's often grabbed a number of times and doesn't seem to react much. He attempts to make jokes and they aren't very good one's either. Through all and all, his seriousness remains in tact and so does his ability to maintain respect and his manners. Killing Curse A killing curse won't exactly kill an arbiter, as Arbiters aren't exactly alive. It would return them back to the state of dummies or send them back to their world (most cases usually depend on the amount of time they've spent in the real world.) The Imperio Curse It depends, again, on the years spent in the real world. An arbiter who's been here a few life times has a better chance at defying it than someone who's been here for a few years. Experience is gained the longer they're in the real world. The Cruciato Curse The only spell without an exception made to the rules. Arbiters can be overwhelmed with excruciating pain brought from this curse. While they can take it well and do their best to bare with it, it's definitely a weak spot when it comes knocking them down a few pegs. Animagus Arbiters are, quite literally, dummies. They can't exactly shapeshift. Their wands Most arbiters only need/use their wands for laid back purposes. Using it for light or to heat things. They each have their own special defenses when it comes to fighting. A wand will most likely never be drawn as opposed to their abilities. Category:World